Die Stadt Traverse
Die Stadt Traverse ist eine Welt, die wiederholt in der Kingdom Hearts-Reihe auftaucht. Ihren ersten Auftritt hat sie in Kingdom Hearts. Traverse ist eine der wenigen Welten, die keinem Disney-Film entstammen, sondern eigens für die Spielereihe erschaffen wurde. Sie dient den meisten Bewohnern als Zufluchtsort, da ihre eigene Welt unbewohnbar wurde oder sie dort selbst in Gefahr gewesen sind. Die Stadt wird in folgende Bereiche unterteilt: Traverse Mitte, Traverse Nord, Traverse Ost und Traverse West. Die Hintere Gasse verbindet Traverse Mitte und Traverse Nord miteinander. Handlung Kingdom Hearts Nach dem Untergang der Inseln des Schicksals erwacht Sora in der Stadt Traverse und begegnet dort zunächst Pluto, welcher ihn aufweckt. Während er die Stadt erkundet, trifft er auf Herzlose, die ihn verfolgen. Nachdem er diese abwehren konnte, trifft er auf Leon, welcher ihn zur Herausgabe des Schlüsselschwertes auffordert. Sora jedoch traut Leon nicht und so kommt es zum Kampf zwischen beiden. Anschließend hat Sora so viel Kraft verbraucht, dass er erschöpft zu Boden geht und einschläft. Mithilfe von Yuffie bringt Leon ihn in ein sicheres Versteck und nimmt ihm kurzzeitig das Schlüsselschwert ab, um ihn vor den Herzlosen zu verbergen, die nach seinem Herzen trachten. Gleichzeitig treffen Donald und Goofy bei ihrer Suche nach Leon und dem Schlüsselschwert auf Aerith und begleiten sie zu einem Hotel, in dessen Nebenzimmer sich Leon, Yuffie und Sora aufhalten. Getrennt voneinander berichten die Bewohner der Welt, den drei Protagonisten, was es mit den Herzlosen und deren Erforscher Ansem auf sich hat. Plötzlich wird die Unterhaltung von Herzlosen gestört und Leon erklärt Sora, dass er den Anführer der Feinde finden und vernichten soll. Während seiner Suche nach dem Anführer, trifft er auf Donald und Goofy und verteidigt sich gemeinsam mit ihnen gegen einige Herzlose. Kurze Zeit später begegnen sie dem Panzerrüstor und schaffen es mit vereinten Kräften ihn zu bezwingen. Donald und Goofy überzeugen Sora anschließend davon sie zu begleiten, was sie zwar in erster Linie aus Eigennutz vorschlagen, jedoch später Freundschaft mit Sora schließen und ihm dann bei der Suche nach seinen Freunden helfen wollen. Mit dem Gumi-Jet bereisen sie fortan verschiedene Welten. Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories Kingdom Hearts coded Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance In diesem Spiel ist Traverse eine der schlafenden Welten, die von den Protagonisten wiedererweckt werden müssen. Sora und Riku gelangen in diese Welt, als sie sich der Prüfung zum Schlüsselschwertmeister unterziehen. Sie werden jedoch getrennt und landen in verschiedenen Dimensionen der Stadt. Während sie beide den jeweils anderen suchen, treffen sie auf Neku, Joshua, Beat, Shiki und Rhyme, welche sie durch die Welt führen. Joshua ist der einzige, der zwischen den Dimensionen wechseln kann und erklärt Riku bei ihrem Aufeinandertreffen, dass Traverse so viele Dimensionen entwickeln kann, wie die Bewohner der Welt benötigen. Nachdem er schließlich Rhyme wiederfindet und Sora und Riku die Traumfänger in der Welt besiegen können, erzählt er, dass seine Freunde in ihrer früheren Heimat nicht weiter existieren konnten und so auf der Suche nach einem Zufluchtsort waren. Die Stadt Traverse wurde dadurch für Joshua heraufbeschworen, welcher seine Freunde so schützen konnte. Durch Rhymes Träume kann er schließlich zwischen den Dimensionen wechseln und gibt weiterhin auf seine Freunde Acht. Nach den Erklärungen von Joshua erscheint das Schlüsselloch der Welt, sodass Sora und Riku ihre Schlüsselschwerter in beiden Dimensionen benutzen, um die Welt aus ihrem Schlaf zu holen. Sora - Zweiter Besuch Sora ist überrascht, dass er ein zweites Mal nach Traverse gelangt ist, trifft jedoch auf Joshua, der bereits auf ihn gewartet hat. Nach einem kurzen Gespräch erwähnt Joshua, dass Sora und Neku sich immer ähnlicher werden. Außerdem erzählt er, dass Riku sich in der anderen Version der Stadt befindet. Als Joshua diesem erzählt hat, dass es sich bei den zwei Städten um verschiedene Welten handelt, habe dieser relativ nüchtern reagiert, da er weiß, dass er Sora wieder finden wird. Sora erkundigt sich daraufhin nach Neku, worauf Joshua berichtet, dass alle ihren Spielpartner wiedergefunden haben. Um das Spiel der Schnitter jedoch zu gewinnen und somit in Sicherheit zu sein, müssen sie ihnen gestellte Aufgaben lösen. Derzeit stehen sie dabei einem riesigen Traumfänger gegenüber, der weitere Traumfänger erschaffen kann. Daher bittet Joshua Sora und Riku um ihre Mithilfe. Sora ist froh, dass Riku an seiner Seite ist, auch wenn er sich in der anderen Version der Stadt befindet. Joshua erwähnt, dass Sora und Riku wirklich Glück haben, da sie einander vertrauen und unterstützen. Sora gibt dies zurück, was Joshua amüsiert, da Sora ihn schließlich nicht sehr gut kennt. Er erklärt Sora, dass Neku und seine Partnerin Shiki in der Stadt gegen die Traumfänger kämpfen, daher soll dieser sich zu ihnen zum Brunnenplatz begeben. Gerade als Shiki und Neku eine Pause einlegen wollen, beschwört der Traumfänger neue Alpträume und Neku wird gezwungen Shiki zu beschützen. Jedoch gelingt es Sora den Angriff der Alpträume vorher abzublocken. Er bietet seine Hilfe an, die Neku zunächst zurückweisen will. Sora fragt ihn nach seinen Traumfängern, worauf er antwortet, dass er sie nicht mehr braucht. Neku hat nun wieder seine Partnerin bei sich und braucht daher seine Geister nicht mehr. Trotz allem will Sora bei ihnen bleiben und sie beschützen. Nachdem er die Alpträume besiegt hat, stellt Shiki sich ihm vor und erzählt dabei, dass Neku ihr schon von Sora berichtet hat. Dieser fühlt sich dabei geschmeichelt und erzählt ihr, dass Neku die ganze Stadt nach seiner Partnerin durchsucht hat, was diesem überaus peinlich ist. Joshua taucht auf und erklärt der Gruppe, dass der Traumfänger in der anderen Variante der Stadt aufgetaucht ist und plant nun diesen in eine Falle zu locken. Er weist die Kämpfer an sich nach Traverse Ost zu begeben. Neku hält jedoch kurz inne und fragt Joshua, ob sie auf diese Weise wirklich wieder in ihre Welt gelangen können. Joshua wundert sich über Nekus Zweifel, da dieser bislang nur das Spiel gewinnen wollte und nichts weiter. Daraufhin ändert Joshua seine Meinung und gesteht, dass Neku wohl doch Sora immer ähnlicher wird und nicht andersrum. Neku bekräftigt daraufhin, dass Joshua sein Freund ist und es ihm wichtig ist, dass auch er mit ihnen zurückkehrt und sie sich dort wiedersehen. In Traverse Ost besiegt Sora schließlich die Beschwörungen des Traumfängers, worauf dieser die Flucht ergreift. Joshua erklärt, dass er sich nicht mehr in Traverse befindet und somit außerhalb seiner Reichweite ist. Neku und Shiki sind deprimiert, da dies bedeutet, dass die Mission nicht erfüllt wurde. Jedoch verspricht Sora dies für sie zu übernehmen. Bevor er das Schlüsselloch ein zweites Mal mit dem Schlüsselschwert anvisiert, bedankt sich Neku bei ihm und sie geben sich das Versprechen einander wiederzusehen. Joshua gibt Sora die Möglichkeit Riku etwas auszurichten, jedoch lehnt er ab, da er sich sicher ist seinen Freund bald wieder zu treffen. Riku - Zweiter Besuch Als Riku erneut in der Stadt Traverse landet, wundert er sich darüber, stellt aber schnell fest, dass Joshua ihn zu sich gerufen hat. Dieser erwähnt, dass er gehofft hat, entweder Sora oder Riku zu erreichen, worauf Letzterer vermutet, dass Sora sich bereits in der Stadt befindet. Joshua bemerkt, dass Riku schneller von Begriff ist, als sein Freund und erzählt Riku, dass alle ihre Spielpartner gefunden haben. Shiki kämpft mit ihrem Partner gerade auf der anderen Seite der Stadt mit Sora zusammen. Außerdem erwähnt er, dass ein Traumfänger aufgetaucht ist, der zwischen den Welten wandern und weitere Traumfänger erschaffen kann. Er bittet Riku um seine Mithilfe, welche dieser zusichert. Joshua berichtet, dass er Beat und seinen Partner bereits zum Brunnenplatz geschickt hat und erklärt Riku außerdem, dass er zunächst dachte, dass die beiden Versionen von Traverse Parallelwelten wären. Diese Annahme scheint jedoch falsch zu sein, da Shiki durch das Portal gegangen ist und so ihren Spielpartner gefunden hat. Dort angekommen hat sie jedoch mehr Zeit auf ihrer Hand, als ihr Partner, was eigentlich nicht möglich ist. Andersherum hat Beats Partnerin beim Wechsel in die andere Stadt weniger Zeit auf ihrer Uhr. Riku schließt daraus, dass die Zeit in beiden Versionen der Stadt unterschiedlich schnell vergeht, erwähnt aber, dass dies normal ist, da dies in den meisten Welten der Fall ist. Joshua gibt jedoch zu Bedenken, dass die Zeit gleich schnell fließen müsste, sofern beide Versionen einfach nur Parallelwelten wären. Er vermutet viel mehr, dass die beiden Städte trotz ihrer optischen Gemeinsamkeiten unterschiedliche Welten sind, die einen separaten Zeitfluss besitzen. Joshua und Riku schließen daraus, dass dies durch den Traum der schlafenden Welt ausgelöst wurde. Daraufhin macht er sich auf den Weg zu Beat und Rhyme. Er trifft sie am Brunnenplatz, wo sie gerade gegen einen Traumfänger kämpfen. Riku gesellt sich zu ihnen und versucht sie zu unterstützen. Auf die Frage, wo Beats Traumfänger sind, antwortet dieser, dass er sie nicht brauche, wenn sein Partner an seiner Seite ist. Außerdem erwähnt er, dass er auch Riku nicht brauche, um gegen den Gegner zu gewinnen. Rhyme zieht ihren Bruder damit auf, dass er sich zuvor noch darüber beschwert hat, dass Riku noch nicht bei ihnen ist. Beat ist das ausgesprochen peinlich und er beginnt eine Diskussion mit Rhyme. Riku findet die Szene ausgesprochen lustig, was er auch zeigt. Er bestätigt, dass Beat und Rhyme tatsächlich aus dem gleichen Holz sind. Rhyme erwähnt daraufhin, dass Beat zwar ein Rabauke ist, aber trotzdem ein Herz aus Gold in sich trägt, was Riku ebenfalls bestätigen kann. Der Traumfänger scheint sich derweil unbeachtet zu fühlen und stößt einen wütenden Schrei aus. Er beschwört weitere Traumfänger, um die sich Beat und Rhyme kümmern, während Riku den flüchtenden Traumfänger verfolgt. Im Laufe der Verfolgung beschwört der Traumfänger mehrere Cera-Terror, die Riku besiegt, dabei jedoch sein Hauptziel aus den Augen verliert. Joshua erscheint und erklärt ihm, dass er sich nach Traverse Ost begeben soll, um dort den Gegner von beiden Welten aus zu attackieren. Geschäfte Kingdom Hearts |valign="top" width="50%"| |} Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance Schätze Kingdom Hearts Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories Kingdom Hearts coded Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance * Schlüsselschwert Schädelklopfer nach Abschluss der Welt * Schlüsselschwert K.-o.-Schlag nach zweitem Abschluss der Welt Gegner Kingdom Hearts Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories Kingdom Hearts coded Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance Galerie Trivia *Die Stadt Traverse ist in allen Spielen, in denen sie einen Auftritt hat, die erste Welt, die der Protagonist erkunden muss. Weblinks Kategorie:Orte (KH) Kategorie:Orte (KH:CoM) Kategorie:Orte (KHc) Kategorie:Orte (KH3D)